If You Knew
by HaileyxCat
Summary: Pucca feels as if Garu don't care about her, which is totally not true. When she starts to feel these feelings, it causes her to get sad and run away. Will Garu get to Pucca before it's to late? Or will someone get in the way? Find out! PuccaxGaru AbyoxChing Garu and pucca talk in my stories! :) :3 FINISHED EARLY, WILL WRITE MORE STORIES! :) Btw, I don't own Pucca..:)
1. Explaining the Characters

Looks of the characters

Pucca

Age: 16

Look: Red shirt or dress, comes to her mid-thigh, and knee high flat boots with red bows on the knees.

Hair: Still in her odango style with a bit of hair out, touching her shoulders.

Body: She has an amazing figure. Over the years, Chasing Garu had paid off for her shape and size. She is about 5'1 tall

Ching

Age: 16

Look: Purple shirt to her knees, a flowy white shirt, and a pair of purple boots

Hair: Out of the braids and is now wavy and curly.

Body: Wider hips and is in good shape. Is about 5'6 tall

Abyo

Age:17

Look: Black shirt, skinny jeans that are black also, and black sneakers. ( Emo alert jk xD)

Body: He has a big boy body I gues is how you would say it and rips his shirt off like ever 5 minutes like always.

Garu

Age:17

Look: Black shirt, now short sleved, kept his little heart on it, black joggers, and black and red sneakers.

Body: You can guess, he has like the perfect boy body. After running so much from Pucca, he kept it in an amazing shape also, which was very good.

Okay guys, that was the main characters and how they look now, in my story. The reason for this is just to give you the jist of what they now look like after they have grown up more and matured. After I post this, I'll be writing the very first chapter of " If you knew ". Thanks and hope you Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 Realization

Pucca was walking down the streets of Sooga Village with Ching. You know, they was talking about the usaual, talking about Abyo, Garu, and of course shopping and girl things. Pucca then notice that Garu and Aybo was walking down the street heading toward the Goh Rong. Ching noticed as well, and asked If they should go into the Goh Rong and have lunch with them. Pucca flashed her a smile and nodded in agreement. When the girls walked into the Goh Rong they saw Garu and Abyo sitting at their usual table toward the back of the restaurant. Ching and Pucca cheerfully walked towards the table and sat down. Ching sat beside Abyo and Pucca sat right beside Garu, but she kept distance between them both. Garu had noticed lately that Pucca is not acting normal, which meaning she was not attacking him with kisses, hugs, and tugs. ' Hmmm.. I wonder what's up with Pucca, I kinda miss her being obsessed with me and kissing me all the time... Wait.. What did I just think.. Hmm I don't know anymore.. I think.. I love Pucca.' Garu thought silently with a concentration look on his face. The gang noticed his serious and confused face, and laughed a bit. He was still out of it! ' What in the world' thought Pucca. " Hellllooooo Garuuuuu...? " Pucca said softly towards Garu waving her small hand in his face. " Oh.. Hi Pucca" Garu said sounding kinda nervous. Pucca said " Hey Garu" and then tackled him to the ground and gave him kisses all over. ' I really do enjoy this, but I just can't do it Pucca, I'm so sorry.' He thought. Garu then went to his habits, and then pushed Pucca off gently but in a kinda forceful matter. Pucca just tried to ignore what he did, and then went to the table, this time instead of sitting beside Garu, she sat beside of Ching and then whispered something to her. Ching nooded and then Pucca left, while ching followed behind. Garu silently waited for the girls to leave, and then leaned a little closer to Abyo and said " Do you think Pucca is acting different lately Abyo". Abyo just shot him a confused look. " What do you mean Pucca is acting differently, she don't really seem differnet acting". " Abyo she don't seem interested in me much anymore, I can tell by the way when I pushed her she went to Ching then left.". " Well Garu, if you did not push her away EVERY SINGLE TIME she tries to kiss or even hug you maybe she would love you more." Abyo said sounding kinda strict. ' Wow.. He's right I have been a total jerk to Pucca for all these years, all she wants is for me to love her, and she's tried so many times, and I just push her off? What's wrong with me?' Garu thought feeling horriable. " But Garu I'm sure she'll be over it, She's Pucca and well, you're Garu, trust me she will be right back tackling you in no time!" Abyo said with hope. " Maybe you're right Abyo, I just need to maybe h..hu..hug her back sometimes and maybe.. Just MAYBE kiss her on the cheek. MAYBE!" Garu said smirking. " That's right man! " Abyo said. Garu then was thinking ' Hmm, when she tries to hug me tomorrow I will hug her back, and kiss her cheek!" Garu said to Abyo with confidence. " Great! I hope all goes well Garu!" Abyo said. I just smiled and headed to my Dojo to practice and train for a while, and then maybe meditate for a few hours. " Great, I can wait for tomorrow, I hope this works..." Garu whispered to himself.

 **There it is! Chapter one of " If you Knew.. " I'm super excited for this story to be going and stuff so I'll most likely be updating every day, or every 1 or 2 days :) Yay! If you're enjoying the story so far, write some reviews and tell me what I can do to make the story more interesting, or give me ideas and ideas of storys I could write next! Thanks! and Byye!**


	3. Chapter 2 Hurt

**Chapter 2 of " If You Knew " Hope you guy's enjoy! A bit CliffHanger at the end! Muahaha I'm evil I know, but no worries, I'll have Chapter 3 up in no time! R &R! Also Leave Suggestions And I'll Add Them To The Story, If They Match The Topic! Thanks! Bye!**

Today was the day. Garu was finally going to tell Pucca how he truly feels about her and start to show her for affection. Meanwhile, Pucca and Ching was talking. " I don't know Ching, I'm just sick and tired of him pushing me off, I mean I've been doing it for years, and I feel as if I should stop, he will never love me like I love him, cause if he did, he would of told me by now for sure." Pucca said to Ching. " Pucca, I got an idea! Maybe today, you can test Garu, and see if he notices, and try not to kiss or hug him, and then once you go to take orders at the Goh Rong, me and Abyo will try and get some talk out of him!" Ching stated. ' Hmmmm... This could work' Pucca thought. "Okay come on Pucca let's go to my house, then go shopping! ". " Okay! " Pucca said. Then the two girls left the Goh Rong restruant and headed to Ching's house. The girls was chatting it up until they noticed the boys was walking the streets as well talking. Pucca thought she would just keep quiet, and she figured Garu would not care one bit. " Hey boys!" Ching yelled. " Oh Hey Ching, and Pucca!" Abyo said walking closer towards to girls. Pucca just let out a short and sad sounding " Hi " Then proceeded to stare at her shoes while playing with her thumbs. ' Omg.. What is going on with her, why is she not being herself' Garu thought being kind of worried. Pucca was just standing there not saying a word, then she accidently took her gaze over to Garu, Garu was just standing there with a look of confusion and he was staring at her. ' Man, I just want to tackle him and kiss him' She thought. Pucca and Garu then turned their attention to Ching and Abyo who was just having short talks. " Hey " Garu said sounding nervous. " Oh.. Hi.. " Pucca said on the verge of tears. " Pucca, what's up with you, why are you acting so down, did someone do something" Garu whispered to Pucca. Pucca was just about to jump in his arms when just when Ching was leading her back to her house. " Wait Ching, I gotta talk to Garu" . " Okay " . So then Ching then left for her house, which soon Pucca would be going to. " Soo Pucca, what's wrong? ". Pucca could not resist no more, she had to. She just jumped right on Garu and then Garu accidently went back to his old habits and just groaned and pushed her off. Then Pucca started to cry. " That's what is wrong Garu! I try to love you, but you always push me off and I'm tired of trying with our relationship anymore, cause you always push me away." She said with tears streaming down her face. Garu was speechless. " Okay.. Bye Garu." She said running into Ching's house. " PUCCA.. WAIT..." Garu shouted, he had to tell her how he truly felt about her but it was just to late, she had already ran into Ching's house.

 **CLIFF HANGER! Muahahha Sorry! Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow! Writing it now! R &R! :)**


	4. Chapter 3 Chase

**Hey Guys! Was not going to update until tomorrow, But I saw someone reviewed and it made me happy! So here is Chapter 3! :D**

As soon as Pucca ran into Ching's house she could not help but not hold back the tears. She was crying so much that you could hear her sobbing from miles away. " Pucca.. What Happened? " Ching asked her really concerned. " Like I said Ching! It's Garu! I can't take it no more! Bye ching!". With that, Pucca left Ching's house running into the Goh Rong, stumbled up the stairs into her bedroom, and layed down in her bed to think. So much was going threw her mind ' Why does he not love me? Maybe he loves me but don't want me to know! Noo.. Hmm maybe I should go away :( Yeah maybe I should. Aslo why is the author of this story have her pet sugar glider on her head, and why is the author of this story extrembly hungry but does not feel like going to the kitchen DARN IT HAILEY JUST GO GET YOU SOME PIZZA FFS!' " NO I SEE WHAT YOU'RE THINKING PUCCA ! NOW BACK TO THE STORY !" - " Why... Don't he.. L-" Pucca was cut off by her whispers to herself when she heard Ching knocking on her door. " Pucca I know you're in here, please come out and let's go get something to eat" Ching Said. " no" Pucca replied. " I know you want some Nooooodddles! " Ching said persuading Pucca. " Fine. " Pucca said. Pucca then wiped her eyes, and brushed her hair, taking it down so it was not in her odangos, simply cause the bands holding them in was hurting her head. As they walked down the stairs she hoped she would not run into.. Garu.

Meanwhile at Garu's House.

After the little incident Abyo decided they should go to Garu's house and spar and do boy stuff. As the two boys was sparing, Abyo asked Garu some questions. " Soo.. Garu" Abyo started off. Garu just stared at him. " Why do you not like Pucca, I mean she is really pretty, she had a nice body, and a great and outstanding personality, she is basically perfect, I just don't understand you man." Abyo asked. " Well.. I don't really know Abyo. I lov- I mean I LIKE Pucca a lot, but im scared." " What are you scared of" Abyo said . " I DONT KNOW WHY YOU ASKING ME ALL THESE QUESTIONS! " Garu said mad. " Geez, Calm your man titties bro I am only helping you, You need Pucca in your life. Trust me dude..." Abyo said. Garu just rolled his eyes and went inside as Abyo followed. " Hey man are you hungry" Abyo said. " Sure, but I don't want to go to the Goh Rong" Garu stated. " Well to bad! Let's go!" Abyo said grabbing Garu's hand then leading them to the Goh Rong. Garu wanted to see Pucca, but did not want to see her sad. As they walked into the Goh Rong they both saw Pucca and Ching sitting at a table, so Abyo –Still dragging Garu- went to their table. ' I see Pucca don't have her normal hairstyle in, maybe she took them out because of me' Garu thought. " Hey girls" Abyo said. " Oh Hi Abyo!" Ching said. Pucca just stayed silent, then when she went to get up to go back to her bedroom, she was stopped by Garu. " Pucca, Wait. I'm sor-" Garu said, But Pucca just kept walking. Once she heard Garu say something she started running into her room. She slammed the door behind her and started packing her bags. " What was that Ching" Abyo asked. Garu was just walking back to the table sad. " Well, she was talking about not being able to do something anymore, and saying she is hurt and stuff. So I'm not for sure." Ching said hoping Garu was still at the stairs so he would not hear. " What.. Oh my God... All this Iis my fault. Guy's im so sorry I-I Gotta go." Garu said. " Okay bye Garu!"Ching said and so did Abyo. Garu could not take knowing that he, out of all people would hurt Pucca. So he just kept running, he needed to take some peace and quiet time and think everything threw, With all said, it was around 10:00 at night. Ching and Abyo left the Goh Rong, heading towards their houses. Garu had got done training, and meditating and headed home, then there was Pucca, she got her little bag, with only clothes and canned soup, and left for the hills. ' He don't care, so he wont come look for me. So I better just go away so I don't cause him any pain.' She thought as she quietly snuck out of her bedroom window. She was walking slowly until she walked right into no one other than... Tobe!

 **And there it is! Chapter 3! What is Tobe going to do to Pucca? What could he possibly want from her! Find out later! Thanks and please Review! Reviewing helps me, also makes me want to write more! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4 Ending (Cut short)

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 4! What could Tobe want from Pucca? Hmm Let's find out! R &R!**

"Hello Pucca." Tobe said. " Um.. Hi?" Pucca said. " What a lovely night, why are you running away from your house?". " It's none of your business Tobe! Now leave me alone!" Pucca yelled at him. " Fine, Pucca, Have it your way, but when you don't return to the village don't be thinking your little boyfriend is coming to save you!" Tobe yelled back. " Why would I not come back Tobe, I'm just going for... a walk." Pucca lied. " Listen hunny, you got bags with you, and it's almost 11 at night. Where the heck would you be heading at this time at night? Going to stay with your little boyfriend all night? Ha! You Wish!" Tobe stated. ' Heh I do wish.. But not really.' Pucca thought. " No! I'm going for a walk bye Tobe!" Pucca yelled. " Nope you're not leaving!" Tobe said. "… Uh?... What?" Pucca got out. Just then 2 dozen ninja's jumped out of the bushes and headed right toward Pucca. " Oh sh*t" Pucca thought. Pucca then got into her fighting position and began to fight off a bunch of the ninja's, but they was just way to many. When she went to hit one of the ninja's, they knocked her down, throwing her in a bag, then running into Tobes place. " LET ME OUT YOU RETARDS!" Pucca screamed. "hahahahahahah... no." one of them said. " fine. Just don't be regretting this when Garu and my friends come to save me! " ' I hope' she said and thought. As the ninjas was carrying her, one of them tripped releasing Pucca. " Haha stupids!" Pucca said. Just then Tobe grabbed her by the waist and put his arms around her. " Um.. Get your hand off." Pucca said looking strictly at him. " No! Muhahaha. Poor Pucca! No one is here to save her!" Tobe mocked. " Ohh my God Tobe.. Just let me please go home. For f**ks sake.. What do you even want from me." Pucca said while Tobe just carried her. " I want Garu to come look for you so I can finally get my vengance" Tobe said. " I thought you said " my little boyfriend" would not come and save me.." Pucca said. " just hand you're a$$ over to you..." Pucca said ' Dang, she is right there' Tobe thought. " No! If you could beat me, you would get out of my arms and go home.." Tobe smirked. " Umm. 2 things. I've beat you up many of times, and I don't feel like getting up, I'm lazy, and tired." Pucca said. " Oh.. Well.K." Tobe said. " MhmmmmmmmmmK" Pucca said. So then Tobe put Pucca in the basement of his house, then went upstairs and waited. ' Ew.. Gross this place is a mess' Pucca thought. Pucca started to look for a way out, but could not. So she took off a jacket Garu gave her (A long time ago, she always wore it when she went out at night) and got into a corner than fell asleep. Tobe and his ninjas was watching a ninja tv show, then fell asleep with the tv on.

AT GARUS HOUSE

I could not take this.. Pucca was hurt, and was ignoring me. I hated it when she ignored me.. It made me feel so gulity and awful inside. I had to fix this. Tomorrow I'm going to visit the Goh Rong first thing and have some serious talks. Cause if we don't work this out, I don't know what I'm going to do anymore.

-The Next Day-

Pucca awoken to a bunch of ninjas staring at her. " OMG WTF! " Pucca yelled. " Oh hello pucca" they said. " Why are you guys watching me! WTF! You guys are creepy! How long was you guys here?!" Pucca said. " Um about 3 hours." " WTF WHY..." Pucca said. " You was yelling so loud, and moving a lot so we came to watch you sleep." " Okay, you just made that sound weird, so um.. Yeah, you're weird." Pucca said. " Thank you, dear." One ninja said. " Okay." Pucca replied. ' Hmm. I wonder where Tobe is.. Pucca thought. Just as Pucca looked up, she saw Tobe walking into the room. " Goodmorning Pucca, did any spiders get you?". " Spi-spid-SPIDERS! YOU GUYS HAVE SPIDERS IN HERE. OMG NO. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. I HATE SPIDERS. BYE."Pucca yelled. When she went to burst of the door, Tobe shut the door right in her pretty face. " Hey, wtf." Pucca said. " You're not leaving.." Tobe said. " Oh." Pucca replied.

-With Garu-

Garu woke up, and yawned * How cute * He stood up then looked out the window and looked at the pretty sight before him. ' It would be more pretty if Pucca was here :( ' Garu sighed. Just then Garu got a weird feelings that something was wrong. " Well, it's time to go to the Goh Rong" Garu said to himself. With that, Garu turned out his lights behind him, then locked his door and headed towards his favorite place to be, other than his training dojo's. As Garu was walking down the path Pucca made, he ran into Tobe. " Ugh, Tobe what do you want? I need to go to the Goh rong and talk to Pucca." Tobe said. " Oh! Just the thing! I got your pretty little girlfriend at my place! She is not getting out eithier! " Tobe said. " What! Don't call her pretty! Only I can! " Garu slipped out. " Ohh, crushing Garu?" Tobe smirked. " Uh. No." Garu said shyly. " Well goodluck getting her!" Tobe said. " I don't need it" Garu said as he darted to Tobe's place. As Garu entered he saw some stupid ninjas in their underwear eating chips, and ice cream. " Umm. Hi" The ninjas said. Garu ignored them. " PUCCA?! " Garu yelled. Just then Pucca woke up from a little nap she had took earlier. ' Garu? Oh my God! Garu!' She thought. " GARU! IM IN THE BASEMENT!" Pucca yelled. " OKAY MY LOVE! " Garu accidently slipped the last part, but did not pay attention to it. ' Oh my LORT he called me his LOVE OHHH MY LORT' She thought. ( xD ) With that, Garu brusted threw the door, and looked in Pucca's eyes. He droped his sword, and slowly walked towards Pucca. " Hey..." He started off. " GARU! IM SO SORRY IVE SHOULD OF NEVER IGNORED YOU IM SO SORRY!" Pucca yelled. " It's okay, ive missed you, and been wanting to apolizgize but you've been running away from me." Garu said. Pucca started to sob, and ran onto Garu's chest and began to cry. " Pucca what's wrong" Garu said. " I just missed you and I love you." Pucca said in between her crys. " Pucca, to be honest, I love you to. " Garu said. Pucca just tightened her grip on Garu's neck, and he began to hug her waist tightly. They just stood in Tobe's basement, hugging, they've been hugging for about 10 minutes. Then finally pulled apart, Garu looked into Pucca's eyes, then leaned in, and kissed her, of course she kissed him back. Pucca squealed then tackled Garu into the ground into a massive hug, while Garu hugged her back and enjoyed every minute. While they was enjoying their lovey, dovey time... Tobe walked in.. " Well, Well, Well... Look what we have here! " Tobe said. Pucca pulled from Garu, grabbed Tobe, and then turned him around and sent him flying threw the roof of his house. His stupid ninjas was to focused on the Tv show they was watching. Then Garu and Pucca grabbed eachothers hand, and smiled, and then walked towards the Goh Rong. While they was walking down the streets, they was still holding stands beside eachother. Pucca and Garu was so happy. Everyone on the streets finally agreed they was a couple. Just then, the " not offical" couple walked into the Goh Rong and had some lunch.

 **Thats the end! Sorry had to cut it short, I began to run out of ideas for the story. GUESS WHAT THOUGH! Go ahead... guess...no? okay.. Well i'm starting a NEW pucca story at this moment so yassss! It'll be up soon and i was inspired by a good friend of mine! Thanks! ~HaileyCatx**


End file.
